Una relación complicada
by Leiachansan
Summary: Desde que Sosuke llegó a Samezuka ha estado manteniendo algo más que una amistad con Rin. Sin embargo a Nitori eso no le hace demasiada gracia y le dice a Rin lo que piensa al respecto. Este le propone mantener una relación abierta entre los tres. ¿Logrará Rin controlar esta relación o se le irá de las manos? [Sosuke x Rin x Nitori]
1. ¿Quieres jugar a dos bandas?

_Holaaa. No me pude aguantar las ganas de escribir un fic sobre estos tres, así que aquí lo tenéis. Quería deciros que como se escribió antes de que se decidiesen los miembros de los relevos para la competición no sé si los miembros serán los mismos que en el fic, pero aún así espero que lo disfrutéis y agradecería todas las reviews, follow o favs que me pudieseis dar si os gusta._

* * *

Me levanté de la cama y recogí la ropa que había tirada en el suelo para empezar a vestirme de nuevo. Siempre que teníamos sexo era lo mismo, las cosas acababan por todas partes y algunas veces era toda una aventura encontrar ciertas cosas.

-¿Por qué vas tan rápido? No tenemos prisa.-Dijo el muchacho que estaba recostado desnudo en MI cama.

-Tú estarás tan relajado después de todo esto. Pero yo como capitán tengo que llegar antes a la piscina para prepararlo todo.

-Que capitán más atento tenemos. Me alegro de compartir cuarto con alguien como él.-Empezó a levantarse y se quedó sentado allí encima, mirando.

-Déjate ya de bromas y mueve el culo, que tú no te salvas del entrenamiento aunque compartamos cuarto. A todo esto, ¿no habrás dejado ninguna marca?-Empecé a mirar por mi pecho y lo que podía observar de mi espalda antes de ponerme la camiseta.

-Si te preocupas porque alguien las vea no hay problema, no he hecho más allá de la línea del bikini.

-Eso quiere decir que has hecho.

-No las verá nadie, de todas maneras llevas un bañador hasta los tobillos, ya sería mucha casualidad que se viese algo. Además, si hablamos de marcas, comentemos el mordisco que me diste en el hombro el otro día. En el club tuve que decir que había sido un perro.

-¡Espero que no vayas hablando más de la cuenta sobre el "perro" que te mordió!-Acerqué mi puño a su cara para aplastarle la mejilla con cuidado, haciendo como si le daba un puñetazo.

-Nunca hablaría de más de la cuenta de ese "perro". De todas maneras es mío y mío exclusivamente.

-Déjate ya del coqueteo después del sexo y empieza a vestirte de una vez. Además tampoco soy tu posesión.

-Sí, sí, lo que diga, mi capitán.

Salí de la habitación ya con la bolsa con el equipo de natación y vestido al fin. Un poco más allá de mi puerta, exactamente en la puerta de mi anterior cuarto, me esperaba Ai para ir a practicar. Levanté la mano para saludarlo y me acerqué a él.

-¿No está Momo aquí?

-Decía que tenía que ir a llamar a su hermano y luego se pasaría por la piscina.

-Ese enano, siempre intentando escabullirse de las prácticas…

-¿Y Yamazaki-senpai? Tampoco lo veo contigo.

-So-sosuke…Se ha quedado durmiendo la siesta y lo acabo de despertar, aún tardaría un rato en prepararse así que lo he dejado.

-Está bien. ¿Entonces nos vamos ya ha practicar?

Cuando llegamos a la piscina preparamos todo el equipo necesario y fuimos a cambiarnos. Yo decidí hacerlo en la ducha con la excusa de mojarme un poco y así habituarme a la temperatura del agua, en verdad no quería que Ai viese ninguna marca de las que Sosuke había hecho. Estaba claro que si veía alguna preguntaría qué era y no sabría como esconderlo.

Los demás miembros del club empezaron a llegar y con ellos Momo y Sosuke. Me reuní con ellos después de explicarle al resto del equipo cómo sería el entrenamiento de hoy. Más que nada lo hacía porque después de anoche y esta tarde el dolor de caderas que tenía no era pequeño y así gastaba algo de tiempo.

-Vosotros ya sabéis que tenéis que centraros en el entrenamiento para los relevos. Simplemente dad lo mejor de vosotros cada día y conseguiremos ganar esa carrera.

-¡Seguro que lo conseguiremos! Total, he estado comentando con Sosuke-senpai, mientras veníamos para acá, que los dos estábamos muy emocionados con todo esto. Parece mucho más animado que ayer.

-Eso es porque todas las noches y alguna tarde ejercito bastante, eso le sienta muy bien al cuerpo, chaval. Y encima mato varios pájaros de un tiro, porque me mejora el humor y estoy más preparado para la práctica.

Yo lo mato, como llegase a contarle algo a Momo sobre nuestra relación lo dejaba a pan y agua durante dos semanas enteras.

-Bueno, vamos a dejarnos de hablar que tenemos que entrenar.

Ai parecía bastante molesto con la conversación de hace un momento. No habría entendido a que se refería Sosuke, ¿no?

Después del entrenamiento decidí acercarme a preguntarle porque se había molestado antes. Me respondió que preferiría hablarlo en un lugar más privado, como su habitación, que se le hacía algo incomodo decirlo en un lugar como los vestuarios. Aunque preferiría descansar después del día que había tenido no tenía otra opción nada más que ir a ver que le pasaba. De todos modos éramos amigos y compañeros del equipo.

Llegué a su habitación, estábamos él y yo solos, ni siquiera estaba Momo, aunque se suponía que este era su cuarto, sus cosas sí que estaban, tiradas por toda la habitación básicamente.

-¿Y eso que Momo no está aquí?

-Le he pedido a Momo-kun que nos dejase un rato solos porque quería hablar contigo de algo serio.

-Ya…ya veo. Entonces, Ai, ¿qué era lo que te pasaba?, ¿hay algún problema?

-No diría que tengo algún problema con el club ni con nada de eso, ni si quiera con mis compañeros de clase. Más que nada es un problema de celos.

-¿Celos? ¿A qué le tienes celos?

-A tú relación con Yamazaki-senpai… Hace ya tiempo que sabía que entre vosotros dos había algo y todo. Pero el hecho de que él pueda estar ahora más cerca de ti que yo y que con él hayas compartido más recuerdos que conmigo también me pone celoso. Ya sabes que me llevas gustando bastante tiempo. Pero el solo hecho de pensar que tenéis sexo y que hacéis muchas más cosas juntos me da envidia.

Se sentó en su cama apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos. Por lo que había dicho, el tema parecía que llevaba carcomiéndole por dentro bastante tiempo. Me senté a su lado y empecé a frotarle el pelo con una mano, suavemente.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por estas cosas. A mí el Ai que más me gusta es el Ai que está siempre feliz y apoyándome no importa que pase, el que siempre está feliz. La verdad es que me ha pillado algo de improviso que supieses lo mío con Sosuke y lo que pasa en nuestra relación. Pero aún así era cuestión de tiempo. Que tenga sexo con él no significa que no esté abierto a tener otra relación. Me gusta el Sosuke que me ayuda y me quiere tal como soy, pero de la misma manera me gusta el Ai que me apoya y es tan dulce como siempre.

-¿Eso no sería jugar a dos bandas?

-No lo tomaría como algo así, no sería más algo tipo, ¿tener una relación abierta? Ahora ese tipo de cosas se ven mucho. Y si me puedo permitir el querer a dos personas a la vez no me importaría hacerlo, siempre que estés de acuerdo, claro.

-No…no me importaría. ¿Pero de verdad te gusto? ¿Lo que dices es verdad?-Me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, no quería que llorase, pero no podía negar que me parecía que estaba muy mono cuando lo hacía.

-Si no estuviese en serio no diría estas cosas.

Se abalanzó a mi cuello para abrazarme, de la fuerza con la que se había lanzado los dos nos caímos a la cama.

-¿No se molestará Yamazaki-senpai con esto?

-Puede que al principio no le haga demasiada gracia, pero se acostumbrará, total ya se lo comenté cuando empezamos de lío.

-Entonces, no pasa nada si…ya sabes.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?

-No me importaría…

Cogí algo de impulso y lo tumbé en la cama debajo de mí, justo de la manera contraria a la que estábamos antes. Me acerqué a su boca para besarlo, rocé sus labios primero suavemente, luego fui besando sus labios inferior y superior y después las comisuras de estos. Cuando me separé de él para poder coger algo de aire me di cuenta de que toda su cara estaba roja y respiraba de manera nerviosa. Al fin y al cabo no había hecho nada de esto nunca, es normal que estuviese nervioso al respecto. Lo siguiente que hice fue acercarme otra vez a sus labios, pero está vez saqué la lengua. Intenté que me dejase entrar, pero cerraba los labios por culpa de los nervios.

-No te tienes que poner nervioso, solo relájate.

-Va…vale.

Abrió su boca y esta vez sí que pude entrar. Rocé su lengua con la mía, empecé a acariciarla poco a poco y también rocé su paladar. Él también movía poco a poco la lengua, entrelazándola con la mía. Me separé de él y lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que siga?

-S-sí.

Empecé a introducir mi mano por su camiseta para llegar a su pecho, con la otra mano fui subiéndola poco a poco hasta que su pecho quedó completamente expuesto. No lo tenía tan tonificado como otros miembros del equipo, pero no se podía decir que no se notase el entrenamiento diario. Con mi lengua, empecé a pasar desde lo alto de su pecho hasta que poco a poco fui bajando. Justo cuando mi mano se dirigía a sus pantalones alguien aporreó la puerta.

Rápidamente nos incorporamos, Ai se bajó la camiseta y yo intenté parecer lo más natural posible, cerré las piernas y me arreglé el pelo con las manos para que no pareciese tan despeinado. Ai intentó taparse como pudo pero no lo logró hasta que se sentó sobre sus piernas y puso las manos en la entrepierna para que no se viese nada.

Al momento entró Momo. Parecía enfadado. Se venía quejando de cómo Ai lo había echado de la habitación y había tenido que estar fuera dando vueltas durante minutos cuando lo que quería era descansar. Lo último que queríamos en este momento era un sermón de alguien como él por lo que dijimos que ya se había hecho tarde y yo tenía que volver a mi cuarto y Ai tenía que ir a ducharse o cerrarían las duchas. Nos quedamos en la puerta sin saber que decirnos el uno al otro, así que solo nos despedimos hasta mañana a la hora de desayunar.


	2. ¿Podrá Sosuke controlar la situación?

_Holaaa, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir el nuevo capítulo, pero es que he estado algo liada y algunas veces no tenía muchas ganas de escribir, pero ya por fin lo he terminado y aquí os lo dejo. ¿Podrá Sosuke controlar la situación?, bueno espero que os guste y como siempre os agradezco mucho las reviews, follows y favs._

* * *

Cuando volví a mi habitación me encontré a Sosuke tumbado en su cama.

-¿Cómo ha ido la conversación?, ¿qué era lo que le pasaba?

Se apoyó en las barras del lateral de la cama y me preguntó cuando me escuchó entrar. Por su expresión no parecía que le interesase demasiado. Quizás solo preguntaba por puro compromiso. Aún así tenía que contarle lo que había pasado, ya que era algo que le afectaba también a él.

-Me ha dicho que estaba preocupado por algo relacionado con nosotros.-Me senté en la cama donde Sosuke ya no podía verme, sinceramente no quería que me mirase mientras se lo contaba, solo me pondría más nervioso.

-¿Sobre nosotros?

-Sí, ha sido muy largo. Pero así de manera corta me ha dicho que le gusto y que estaba celoso de nuestra relación.-Se bajó de su cama para sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Y qué le has contestado?-Parecía que ahora ponía más interés en lo que le estaba contando.

-Pues le he dicho que ya sabía de sus sentimientos y tal.-Me rasqué la nuca, me sentía incomodo.

-¿Y después?-Echó el cuerpo hacia delante apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

-Le he dicho que podíamos tener una relación abierta y luego…nos hemos liado-esto último intenté decirlo lo más bajo posible.

-¿¡OS LIÁSTEIS!?-Se levantó de la cama de golpe, su expresión no era muy amigable en estos momentos. Sabía que pasaría esto.

-Bueno sí, pero tampoco ha sido nada, cuando íbamos a hacerlo Momo apareció y tuvimos que parar.-Intenté calmar algo la situación, pero luego me di cuenta de que tendría el efecto contrario.

-ENCIMA IBAIS A TENER SEXO.-Se frotó la fuente con la yema de los dedos mientras cerraba los ojos. Parecía que intentaba calmarse y analizar la situación.

-Entiende que tú mismo me dijiste que lo nuestro iba a ser algo abierto. Además, esto solo significaría que también tendrás a Ai para ti.

-Sé que dije eso, pero esto me pilla de improviso de todas formas. Tampoco es que me importe demasiado Nitori. La relación abierta está bien, pero solo pretendía tenerla contigo.

-Lo comprendo. Pero, ya que me gustáis los dos, pensé que tener una relación con los dos a la vez sería aún mejor. Además los dos estáis de acuerdo, así que pensé que por qué no.

-Está bien, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Solo me llevará algo de tiempo asimilarlo, nada más. Ya me he calmado del shock inicial.-Se volvió a sentar en la cama, esta vez su expresión se relajo.

-Piensa que así podremos tener sexo los tres, podremos hacer muchas más cosas que estando solo los dos juntos.-Me senté a su lado pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros, intentaba demostrarle las ventajas que podía tener para que se calmase algo más.

-Sí tú lo dices…

-Venga, venga, sí sabes que eso te encantaría. Dos muchachos para ti solo.-Mi voz tomó un tono burlón mientras mi mano se empezó a pasear en su pelo.

-¿Intentas provocarme?

-Quizás.-Me acerqué a sus labios y los besé, luego pasé mi lengua dentro de ellos. La choqué con la suya varias veces mientras la movía en círculos. Luego me separé de él-. No parece que esto te disguste.

-¿De verdad quieres seguir? Es muy tarde y lo más posible es que nos escuchen.-Agarró mis dos muñecas mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-A mi no me importaría, ¿pero de verdad puedes hacerme chillar tanto como para despertar a alguien?-Intentaba molestarle con lo que decía, tenía ganas de burlarme un poco de él. Además, sabía que de esta manera lo haría con más ganas aún.

-¿Es eso un reto? Ya verás como sí que puedo.

Me empujó a la cama. Con una mano sostuvo mis dos muñecas por encima de mi cabeza, mientras que con la otra empezó a subir mi camiseta para dejar mi pecho expuesto. Empezó a besarme para luego bajar su lengua por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi pecho. Empezó a moverla alrededor de mis pezones. Habíamos hecho esto tantas veces que me daba la sensación de que con el tiempo me había vuelto más sensible a estos estímulos. Mientras tanto, hizo un intento por bajar los pantalones, pero estos estaban aún abrochados, por lo que no pudo. La mano que estaba en mis muñecas desapareció para poder desabotonar el pantalón. Una vez que pudo quitar los botones y bajar la cremallera, los pantalones se deslizaron a través de mis piernas. Lo siguiente fueron mis calzoncillos, que ya estaban en el suelo junto con los pantalones.

Sosuke se levantó a coger el lubricante de la mesita, mientras yo me quedé en esa posición tan vergonzosa y de cintura para abajo estaba desprotegido. Se sentó otra vez en la cama, extendió el dedo anular y el corazón y luego echó algo de lubricante en ellos.

-No queda casi, tenemos que comprar.-Agitó el bote y luego lo dejó en el suelo.

-Déjate de compras ahora y mételos ya.-Cubrí mi cara con mi antebrazo para que no se notase que me había sonrojado.

-Sujeta tus piernas.

Con las dos manos en los muslos hice fuerza para poder sostener mis piernas en el aire. Sabía que así era más fácil para él, pero me daba mucha vergüenza mantener esta posición mucho tiempo, sin mencionar ya que a largo plazo era cansado. Empezó a meter los dedos y poco a poco frotando para que el lubricante se extendiese alrededor. Intentaba aguantar mi voz, no quería que me escuchase y luego me dijese que él llevaba razón. Después de un rato al fin los saco. Se quitó la camiseta y se desabrochó los pantalones. Sosuke también estaba erecto, aunque no era de extrañar después del rato que había pasado.

-No me aguanto más, ¿quieres seguir?

-Si-sigue.-Cada vez me era más difícil bajar la voz, quería gemir más fuerte pero no podía.

Con su mano tomo su miembro erecto y lo dirigió a mi culo. Poco a poco fue empujando hasta que ya estaba dentro la mitad. Entonces soltó su miembro y con ambas manos elevó mis piernas para que le fuese más fácil moverse. Con mis brazos abracé su cuello para sostenerme mejor y estar más cerca de él. Empezó a moverse, al principio lentamente para que fuese acostumbrándome, pero cada vez lo hacía más rápido. Con cada embestida sentía un impulso de placer por todo mi cuerpo, gracias al lubricante no dolía tanto. Acerqué mi boca a la suya para poder besarnos, concentrarme en mover la lengua me ayudaba a no alzar demasiado la voz, además de que su boca acallaba todos los ruidos posibles que pudiese hacer. Cuando nos separábamos para tomar aire aprovechaba para dejar salir un poco mi voz, ya que no podía contenerme al 100%. Sentía los jadeos y los leves gemidos de Sosuke en mi oído, lo que hacía que me excitase más aún. Sus caderas empezaron a moverse más rápido y su respiración al igual que sus latidos, y los míos propios, empezaron a acelerarse cada vez más.

-So-sosuke… ¡Ah, aah! Quiero… ¡quiero correrme!

-Entonces…aah…vamos a corrernos juntos.

Sonaba demasiado romántico y profundo para que lo hubiese dicho Sosuke, pero supongo que sus pensamientos en ese momento estarían algo nublados, hasta a mí me costaba concentrarme. Parecía que me estaba fundiendo poco a poco en sus brazos. Al momento sentí algo cálido en mi interior a la vez que yo llegaba al orgasmo. En ese momento ya no pude aguantar más la voz, mi gemido se escuchó por toda la habitación. Perdí completamente las fuerzas, solté mis brazos de su cuello y me derrumbé en la cama. Mi vista y mi cabeza estaban nubladas, no me había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho él al llegar al climax, pero lo siguiente que sentí fue todo su peso encima de mí. Estaba respirando de manera irregular en mi oído y todo su cuerpo emitía más calor que de costumbre.

Recogí mis calzoncillos y pantalones del suelo después de limpiarme con unos cuantos pañuelos. Me los puse de mala manera y miré hacia la cama. Sosuke estaba tumbado en ella, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y mirando hacia arriba. Estaba completamente desnudo y solo le tapaban las sábanas que habíamos revuelto hace un rato.

-Voy a ir a darme una ducha, es algo tarde pero creo que aún no han cerrado el agua, ¿no te vienes?

-Paso, no tengo ganas de moverme, creo que me quedaré aquí a ver si me duermo.

-Solo recuerda que esa es mi cama.

-Está bien, así cuando vuelvas te puedes acostar aquí conmigo y dormimos juntos.

-Ya veré lo que hago al volver, tampoco es que tenga ganas de acostarme con alguien que apesta a sudor.-Me tapé la nariz y con la otra mano hice como si apartase el aire de mi alrededor.

-Pues no te molestaba tanto cuando estábamos haciéndolo.-Sabía que acabaría por responderme algo así.

-El caso es que ahora vuelvo.

-Sí, sí…

El agua fría de la ducha ayudo a que mi mente se aclarase algo más respecto a todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día.


	3. ¿De verdad esto está bien?

_Hola a todos, siento haber tardado tanto en poner este capítulo, pero he estado de viaje y hasta ayer no pude continuarlo. Bueno espero que os guste y agradezco mucho todas las reviews que dejáis w_

* * *

-Muy bien, por hoy acabamos el entrenamiento.

Todos los miembros empezaron a salir de la piscina, unos cogían sus toallas y se dirigían a los vestuarios y otros se quedaban hablando un poco con sus amigos. Sosuke hoy no estaba en el entrenamiento, me había pedido por favor que lo disculpase, pero que tenía asuntos importantes a los que acudir y estaría todo el día fuera. No era propio en él eso de saltarse los entrenamientos, así que supuse que debía ser algo importante. Tampoco quería preguntarle, a Sosuke no le gustaba que se metiesen en sus asuntos, si quiere contármelo lo hará, tarde o temprano. Ya que Sosuke no estaba, no tenía ningún plan para después del entrenamiento. Fui hacia los vestuarios para cambiarme mientras intentaba pensar cómo podría distraerme durante las próximas horas. Mientras abría la taquilla vi a Ai, instantáneamente pensé que ya tenía algo que hacer mientras Sosuke estaba fuera.

-Ai, ¿te gustaría venir ahora a mi cuarto?-Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y acerqué mi cara a la suya.

-¿Ahora?-Se sorprendió un poco y dio un pequeño salto.

-Sep, no hay nadie, podríamos estar un rato los dos.

-¡Aaaaah!, Rin-senpai, yo también quiero irme a su cuarto a jugar como Nitori-senpai.

No sé si me extrañaba que Momo quisiese meterse también…no, realmente no me extrañaba nada, es igual de entrometido que su hermano con estas cosas.

-Pero Momo-kun…

-¡Momo!, esto es privado, no deberías meterte en las conversaciones de los demás de esta manera, además no vamos a jugar, vamos a hacer cosas de adultos que tu no entenderías.

-¿Cosas del manejo del club y eso?

-Sí, sí, cosas así.-Asentí con la cabeza intentando parecer lo más serio posible mientras todavía rodeaba a Nitori con mi brazo.

-Entonces sí que paso, podéis llevar todas esas cosas vosotros dos.-Momo se empezaba a alejar hacia su taquilla, parecía decepcionado por no poder venirse con nosotros.

-¿Entonces qué dices, Ai?

-Por mí está bien, ¿pero seguro que no habrá nadie?

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, Sosuke no va a venir hasta mañana por lo que podemos estar solos un buen rato.

-Entonces vale…

-Luego te veo en mi habitación.

Retiré mi brazo de sus hombros y le atusé el pelo, luego me dirigí hacia mi taquilla para seguir cambiándome. Cuando acabé fui para mi habitación. Supongo que Nitori no acabaría arrepintiéndose sobre todo el tema de la relación entre los tres. Yo ya sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo mejor que podía hacer, que mucha gente no lo vería bien y esas cosas, pero ¿realmente importa todo esto? Ninguno de los dos me ha dicho que no. Los dos habían dicho que estaban conformes con lo que quería hacer y yo tampoco me siento culpable de lo que estoy haciendo, bueno…quizás un poco. Suelo pensar que más que jugar a dos bandas es algo más como…no sé, ¿una relación abierta? No es algo serio, nunca lo ha sido, al menos yo no lo he visto de esa manera. Siempre he pensado que era una manera de poder tener sexo con dos personas que me gustan sin tener que dejar a una de lado. Lo que no sé es lo que piensan ellos al respecto. Quizás en el fondo no les gusta, creo que debería preguntárselo pronto.

Mientras estaba inmerso en mis pensamientos un sonido que venía de la puerta me devolvió a la realidad. Levantándome de la cama poco a poco fui a abrir. Era Ai. Parece que no se lo había pensado dos veces, o a lo mejor sí lo había hecho pero había decidido venir por un motivo o por otro. Quizás solo venía a decirme como era un cabrón por jugar así con sus sentimientos. O quizás no. Solo lo sabría cuando hablase con él.

-Pasa y siéntate en la cama.

Así lo hizo, se sentó a mi lado. Parecía tenso y se sentaba de una manera muy recta mientras miraba el suelo.

-No tienes por qué estar nervioso, tenemos confianza. Estuvimos durmiendo en el mismo cuarto todo un año.

-Eso ya lo sé…pero venir aquí de esta forma hace que me ponga nervioso aunque no quiera.

-Ai, tengo que preguntarte una cosa, ¿por qué has venido aquí?

-Pues porque me lo has pedido tú.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Me refiero a las intenciones, ¿con que intención has venido aquí?

-Pues, a hacer lo que querías hacer, no hay más intención que esa.

-¿Y cuál crees que era mi intención?

-Tener sexo, ¿me equivoco?-Me miró a los ojos, parecía que empezaba a dudar sobre que quería conseguir con todo esto.

-No, no lo haces, esa era mi intención. Pero pensaba que, quizás, no estarías de acuerdo con todo esto de la relación. Pensaba que quizás solo querías dejarme las cosas claras y decirme lo cabrón que había sido hasta ahora.- O quizás eso era lo que yo quería oir.

-Voy a ser sincero porque tú lo has sido conmigo. Acepté la relación sabiendo todo lo que pasaba, no la acepté porque estuviese conforme con el tipo de relación en sí. Acepte porque quería estar contigo, a pesar de que nuestros sentimientos no son los mismos. Me conformo con esto.

-¿De verdad quieres seguir?

Asintió con la cabeza. Yo me acerqué a él y llevé una mano a su nuca, acerqué su cabeza a mi pecho y empecé a acariciarle el pelo.

-Si estás de acuerdo en seguir así, seguiremos. Pero solo hasta que pueda corresponder los sentimientos de uno de los dos o hasta que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo y que te trate de mejor manera de la que te estoy tratando. Entonces podrás tirarme como la basura que estoy siendo, ¿de acuerdo?-intenté que mi tono de voz fuese lo más suave posible, la verdad es que yo mismo me sentía basura tratando así a Sosuke y a Ai solo por mis deseos egoístas. Quería pensar que estaba bien, pero a la vez sabía que no estaba tan bien como pensaba al principio.

-Yo no creo que seas basura. No te pienso dejar tirado tampoco. No tienes la obligación de sentir lo mismo que nosotros, además no hay nada de malo en hacer algo que quieres hacer y con el consentimiento de las personas relacionadas.

-Jejeje, tus palabras siempre me alegran aunque sea un poco. ¿Quieres que empecemos?

Asintió otra vez con la cabeza.

Ya tumbados en la cama, yo encima de él, empecé a subirle la camiseta y a jugar con su pecho. Trazando líneas con mi lengua, centrándome donde más le excitaba. Ai no era como Sosuke, dejando de lado que él era virgen y Sosuke no, el cuerpo de Ai era mucho más pequeño, quizás estaba acostumbrado a las anchas espaldas de Sosuke y por eso Ai a su lado se me hacía más pequeño. Pero no podía negar que me gustase hacerlo con Ai. Con cada gemido que salía de sus labios conseguía que me excitase, tocar su piel de esta manera lograba que enloqueciese, queriendo hacer más y más cosas con él. Pero a la vez quería que su primera vez fuese especial. Que sintiese lo especial que es él para mí. Que no se sintiese únicamente como un segundo plato o un remplazo de Sosuke. El era único a su manera y quería que sintiese que mi forma de amarlo era única y expresamente dedicada a él y solo a él. Estaba totalmente inmerso en mis pensamientos a la vez que intentaba que se sintiese bien, apenas me percaté de que se incorporó hasta que ya estaba sentado en la cama mirándome. Con esos ojos entrecerrados, esas mejillas sonrojadas y esa respiración alterada.

-Yo…yo también quiero hacer algo, ¿puedo?

Me pilló algo desprevenido la petición, no sabía siquiera lo que quería hacer, pero asentí con la cabeza de todas maneras. Ai se levantó e hizo que me sentase con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama. Se colocó entre mis piernas para poder bajarme los pantalones. Una vez que lo hizo agarró mi miembro erecto a la vez que se inclinaba hacia delante. No era como si nunca me hubiesen hecho una felación, pero la impresión que me dio ver a Ai en esa postura a la vez que acercaba mi sexo a su cara era algo que nunca abría imaginado que sucedería. Y más si era algo que él había decidido motu proprio. Mi cara probablemente era una mezcla entre sorpresa y vergüenza, posiblemente, si tenía suerte, Ai estaría demasiado concentrado para darse cuenta de mi expresión.

Acercó su boca a mi pene, intentaba abrir la boca tanto como podía para que sus dientes no rozasen mi piel y así no me hiciese daño con ellos. A pesar de su primera vez parecía que sabía algo del tema. Aunque no sé de qué me sorprendo, después de todo los dos somos hombres, él también supondría que un bocado ahí abajo no haría cosquillas precisamente. Con su lengua empezó a acariciar la punta, hilos de saliva se creaban alrededor, formando un puente desde la lengua. Introdujo mi sexo algo más en su boca, sin poder llegar a tragar por completo. Con una de sus manos acariciaba la base de mi pene. Su respiración era algo irregular. El pelo caía de los lados de su cabeza hacia sus ojos, con la otra mano lo colocaba detrás de su oreja, no podía negar que eso me pareciese muy sexy en él. Ya que era su primera vez haciendo algo por el estilo era normal que sus movimientos fuesen algo torpes o que no pudiese llegar a más ya que tendría arcadas. Aún así era muy placentero, mucho, más de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado. Estaba a punto de llegar al climax, no quería hacerlo en su boca, probablemente eso sería una mala primera experiencia para él. Empujé su cabeza con la palma de mi mano para intentar retirarlo, viendo que pasaba algo levantó la cabeza aún con su mano en mi sexo.

"Mierda…"

Murmuré para mis adentros a la vez que veía lo que acababa de ocurrir, justo cuando Ai apartó su boca no pude evitar correrme, por lo que su cara acabó manchada. Me maldije a mí mismo, pensaba que debería haberle avisado antes de que esto pudiese pasar. Rápidamente estiré mi mano para alcanzar la caja de pañuelos de papel que había encima de la mesita de noche. Con unos cuantos en mi mano empecé a limpiar su cara con cuidado.

-Lo siento, debí avisarte mucho antes.

-No pasa nada, después de todo cuando dije que quería hacer esto sabía a lo que me arriesgaba, tampoco me molesta viniendo de ti.

-Eso no importa, el caso es que lo he hecho.

-Te he dicho ya que no me importa.

-Después de esto, ¿te apetece seguir?

-Nunca he dicho que no quisiese.

Jugueteamos algo más antes de continuar con la penetración. Tuve que prepararlo con algo de lubricante, no quería que su primera vez doliese más de lo necesario. Otra vez me encontraba en la misma posición en la que antes había recibido la felación. Ai se colocó encima de mí, poco a poco bajando sus caderas hasta rozar mi piel. Con algo de esfuerzo comenzó a moverse, en esta posición debía ser él el que pusiese la fuerza, yo simplemente tenía que estar tumbado, aunque él lo había querido así. Con cada movimiento hilos de voz de escapaban de sus labios, sus ojos llorosos miraban hacia abajo intentando esconderse detrás de su flequillo. Con la respiración alterada e intentando controlar mi voz todo lo posible, acerqué mi mano hacía su mejilla, intentando retirar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Quería que lo único que mostrase su rostro fuese el rojo de la sangre, ese rojo que coloreaba sus mejillas. No quería que sus ojos se empañasen de lágrimas por mi culpa. Su respuesta fue mirarme a los ojos y acariciar mi mano con la suya, acercándola más hacia su mejilla, no dejando que la soltase, manteniéndome de aquella manera hasta que los dos no pudimos más.

Tumbado en la cama con Ai durmiendo en mi pecho empecé a pensar, pensar en toda la situación en la que estaba involucrado. Pensar además en los dos, en Sosuke al igual que en Ai. Poco a poco esos pensamientos se fueron disipando, no tenía fuerzas para pensar. Solo quería descansar, descansar y cerrar los ojos. El calor de Ai me mecía hacia el mundo de los sueños. Simplemente me dejé vencer en los brazos de Morfeo con la esperanza de tener las cosas más claras cuando despertase.


	4. ¿Qué has decidido?

Todo es blanco, a mi izquierda se ve blanco, a mi derecha se ve más blanco todavía. Mire donde mire el blanco está ahí, no acaba. Estoy rodeado, no veo los límites de este lugar, no hay nada que determine que hay un final a este blanco infinito. No…espera, sí que hay algo o más bien, aquí hay alguien. Empiezo a andar, cada vez distingo más su figura. Sus brazos parecen musculosos y su cuerpo en general parece ancho, no de manera excesiva, pero sí más que la media. Distingo que lleva una sudadera del equipo de natación de Samezuka. Debe ser alguien que conozco. Cuando me voy acercando más ya distingo perfectamente quien es, sí que lo conozco, obviamente si he logrado distinguirlo debe ser porque lo conozco. Es más, quizás es a quien más conozco en este mundo.

Porque el que estaba allí enfrente de mí era yo y no otra persona, porque no sabía cómo confrontar aquella situación, por mil sensaciones más que hacían que me quedase allí paralizado contemplando atentamente la realidad a la que me enfrentaba. Quizás no era algo real como el sentido de la palabra indica, pero era algo que en el interior de mi pecho se sentía tan real como cualquier otra de las cosas que pudiese hacer en un día corriente. Sus ojos buscaban los míos, no entendía el propósito de fijar la mirada en mis pupilas. ¿Quería saber cuando estaba listo para enfrentarle cara a cara y sin mirar a otro lado buscando un hueco para huir? Debía afrontar mis propios problemas y buscar una respuesta en mi interior. Una respuesta que yo mismo pedía a gritos. ¿Por qué sino iba a estar aquí mi otro yo esperando algo por mí parte? Cerré los puños y miré al suelo un instante antes de mirar sus pupilas, tomé aire e intenté formular una pregunta.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, buscar respuestas.

-¿Cómo puedes siquiera lo que yo quiero o lo que busco?

-¿No es obvio? Yo soy tú y tú eres yo. Aunque somos dos partes distintas, al contrario que tú, yo quiero una respuesta, tú solo pretendes evadir la pregunta.

-¿De qué preguntas me hablas? No sé ni tan siquiera a que te refieres.

-Sí que lo sabes, ¿acaso no te has estado comiendo la cabeza con el tema estos días? No era por nada por lo que he dicho que evadías la pregunta, aunque estaba equivocado, lo que haces es evadir por completo el tema.

-No es lo que crees…

-¿Por qué?-Su cara adoptó una expresión algo más enfurecida, estaba claro que mis respuestas no le complacían en absoluto.

-Porque…simplemente no lo es. Así como estoy ahora estoy bien.

-No lo estás, solo te quieres engañar a ti mismo.

-Puede que tengas razón…-Cerré los puños con más fuerza aún, aunque lo quería negar sabía desde el principio que lo que decía era cierto. Solo quería evadirme de los problemas que me rodeaban.

-¿Qué es lo que de verdad quieres?

-Lo que de verdad quiero…

-Sí, lo que tú quieres en verdad. Dilo, alto y fuerte.

-Lo que yo quiero en verdad, ¡lo que yo quiero en verdad!-Me sentía más animado que hace unos instantes, parece que mi cuerpo se había llenado de energía otra vez. Me veía de nuevo capaz de afrontar de frente los problemas.-¡LO QUE YO QUIERO EN VERDAD ES NO HACERLES DAÑO!

-¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?

-Aunque al principio veía fantástica la idea, he acabado pensando que así lo único que hacen ellos es sufrir. No quiero ser tan horrible como para seguir así, por lo que he pensado…

-¿Qué es lo que has pensado?-Su expresión se fue relajando, parecía mucho menos tenso que antes y una sonrisa se fue esbozando en su rostro, aunque seguía preguntando estaba claro que sabía mi respuesta. Al fin y al cabo éramos iguales.

-Mi respuesta…lo que yo quiero es…

Mi nombre fue llamado con fuerza, mis tímpanos retumbaron de manera descomunal. Esto no es parte del sueño, mi doble no ha abierto la boca. Es la voz de alguien más, ahora que me fijo conozco esa voz. Otra vez el estruendo, comienzo a abrir los ojos debido al ruido. La luz inunda mis pupilas, pero poco a poco voy distinguiendo mis alrededores.

-¡Rin, despierta de una vez!

A pesar de estar poco avispado en estos momentos miro a mi alrededor. Sosuke está allí de pie, llamándome por mi nombre para que me despierte, por lo mucho que puedo ver con mis ojos entrecerrados no parece demasiado contento, pero no tiene pinta de querer matarme tampoco. Antes de poder contestar miro hacia el otro lado, allí está Ai durmiendo encima de mi hombro. Parece que voy situándome. Anoche Ai y yo nos quedamos durmiendo en mi habitación, por lo que parecía ya era por la mañana y Sosuke había vuelto. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿le saludaba como normalmente hacía?, ¿le explicaba la situación?, ¿me levantaba de la cama y dejaba a Ai ahí tirado?

-Eeeh, estooo…

-No intentes explicarlo, solo liarás más el asunto.-Se llevó una de sus manos a la cara mientras con la otra me hacía un gesto para que parase-. Puedo entender lo que ha pasado sin necesidad de que me lo expliques.

Mi cara en este instante sería un poema, pero la que se le quedó a Ai justo cuando se despertó lo fue aún más.

-YA-YAMAZAKI-SENPAI.-Se levantó tan rápido que parecía que alguien le había dado a un interruptor para que saltase la tostada.

-Repito que no tenéis que explicar nada, que me lo imagino y que preferiría no escuchar cosas que no quiero oír.

La situación se había vuelto demasiado incomoda. Pensaba que me despertaría antes de que Sosuke llegase para poder poner todo como antes y que Ai ya no estuviese aquí para entonces. Plan fallido.

-Deberíais vestiros…

-¡Sí, deberíamos!-la voz de Ai era temblorosa y se notaba que estaba nervioso.

-Saldré un momento, cuando estéis avisadme que entre y hablemos.-Al salir dio un portazo.

Tras un momento en shock, Ai y yo nos apresuramos en vestirnos para poder llamar a Sosuke. Si se quedaba en la puerta de su propia habitación parado a estas horas de la mañana la gente sospecharía. Buscar la ropa interior era algo así como un reto, saber dónde podían haber acabado los calzoncillos después de aquello era complicado, básicamente porque no me acordaba de lo que hice con ellos. Después de mirar y remirar por la habitación por fin los encontramos. Ya teníamos que llamar a Sosuke, teniendo fe en que nadie se lo hubiese cruzado por el pasillo y le hubiese preguntado que qué hacía allí de pie y no entraba.

Entreabrí la puerta con cuidado.

-Sosuke, ya puedes pasar.

-¿No estáis en calzoncillos?

-¡Claro que no! Y no lo chilles por favor, solo entra…

Abrió la puerta lo suficiente para poder entrar. Al pasar dejó la mochila a los pies de la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta.

-Menos mal que no me tocó la cama de abajo…-Suspiró con alivio mientras miraba a Ai, que se había quedado quieto como una estaca en medio de la habitación.

-Si la de abajo no fuese mi cama lo hubiésemos hecho en la de arriba, ¡no seas borde!

-Así que si era verdad que lo habéis hecho…

-¡Ugh!-La mirada que me echó después de decir eso fue heladora.

-¿Por qué no os sentáis?, es mejor que estar de pie.

Mientras yo iba a coger la silla del escritorio, Ai, se sentó en la cama. Eso sí, guardando un poco las distancias respecto a Sosuke.

-Um, estoooo…-Ai murmuraba por lo bajo algo, no parecía muy seguro sobre si decirlo o no.

-No hace falta que te fuerces en excusarte, ya sabía que las cosas iban a ser así. No estoy sorprendido.

-Eso me ha dolido un poco…-Parecía que todo lo que Sosuke decía ahora tenía intención de herirme un poco, sé que no lo hacía a malas, pero de todas formas resultaba hiriente.

-Me dais algo de envidia, ahí vosotros divirtiéndoos y mientras yo fuera, debéis compensarme.-De pronto dejó de mirar el suelo y sus ojos se fijaron directamente en mí, para pasar luego de pronto a mirar a Ai fijamente.

-Nitori, ven aquí un momento.

Nitori empezó a dar saltitos en la cama para acercarse a Sosuke. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de él, Sosuke, acercó su cara a la de Ai para besarlo. A él le pilló desprevenido, incluso a mí me pilló desprevenido, ¡¿a quién narices no le pillaría desprevenido?!

-¡Sosuke! ¿En que estabas pensando?-Al levantarme de la silla casa me caigo. Empezó a separar sus labios de los de Ai y dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

-Ya me dijiste que en esta relación todos éramos de todos, no tendría que haber ningún problema en que hiciese esto si Nitori está de acuerdo.

-Aun así ha sido un shock, no me esperaba que hicieses esto.-Suspiré y miré al suelo, había sido algo incomprensible por parte de Sosuke el hacer eso tan repentinamente. Es verdad que dije lo de la relación, pero no pensaba que de verdad él lo haría.

-Bueno, yo tampoco me esperaba que empezases una relación con Nitori a la vez que conmigo, pero lo hiciste.

Otro dardo más lanzado para hacer daño. Me acerqué hacia ellos dos, Ai aún en shock, Sosuke observándome. Me agaché hacía Sosuke y lo besé al igual que hizo él con Ai.

-Si lo único que quieres es pasarlo bien también no creo que los dos tengamos problema con eso.-Lo dije solo para que Sosuke dejase ya el tema y parase con las puyas.

-Pues por mí bien, ¿por qué no empezamos ya?

-¿Qué?-No, esto no era lo que yo creía que pasaría, ¿por qué se ve tan positivo respecto al tema?

Agarró mi muñeca para luego estirar de ella, haciendo que perdiese el equilibro y cayese en la cama. Luego se colocó encima de mí, agarrando mis muñecas con ambas manos para que no pudiese moverme.

-Vamos Rin, seguro que estás listo para una segunda ronda. ¿No crees, Nitori?

-Pues yo…No sé, si de verdad Senpai quiere o no…-Nitori se veía inseguro sobre lo que Sosuke estaba haciendo, no tenía cara de querer colaborar hasta que yo no diese mi opinión al respecto. No podía hacer nada, simplemente tenía que acarrear con lo que había dicho, tampoco es que no me pareciese buena idea, así que simplemente me dejaría llevar por la situación.

-Haced lo que queráis, por mí está bien.-Sus caras se iluminaron a la vez, sus expresiones de alegría, esta vez, lo único que hacían era molestarme. Por lo visto tenían muchas ganas de molestarme un rato los dos.

-Lo primero de todo es que aquí la ropa molesta bastante.-Sosuke empezó a subir mi camiseta por encima de mi cuello, cuando llegó a las muñecas la ató a ellas con fuerza.-Nitori, tu encárgate de los pantalones.

Ai asintió con la cabeza y dirigió sus manos hacia la goma del pantalón para poder estirar de esta y bajarlos. Bajó los pantalones hasta los tobillos de una manera que no le molestasen. Acercó sus manos a los calzoncillos para empezar a acariciar por la zona. Lo peor de todo era que mientras lo hacía no miraba hacia su manos, sino que él me miraba a los ojos, como embelesado.

¡Maldita sea! Todo aquello era culpa de Sosuke, no tenía que haber venido tan pronto y mucho menos aceptar la propuesta que había hecho de coña. Mientras Ai estaba embelesado en lo que Sosuke le había pedido que hiciese, este se estaba ocupando de la parte de arriba. Masajeaba mi pecho a la vez que con su lengua abría paso en mi boca. Sentía como si el calor se apoderase de cada recoveco de mi cuerpo. Hacerlo con las dos personas que me gustaban era algo nuevo para mí. Solo había probado la sensación de hacerlo con uno cada vez, pero con los dos…definitivamente era demasiado.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer ahora?-La mano de Ai se detuvo, ahora miraba a Sosuke confuso, parecía que no sabía cómo seguir, aunque no era de extrañar, solo lo había hecho una vez en su vida. Tanta experiencia como Sosuke no tendría.

-¿Quieres probar otra cosa?-Ai asintió con la cabeza-. Entonces toma.

Sosuke alcanzó un bote de debajo de la cama. Había visto eso antes, era el lubricante que siempre usábamos. Por favor… no me digas que…¡no!

-Extiende un poco sobre tus dedos y prepáralo para luego, no queremos que le duela tampoco. Luego te ayudaré yo a ti.

Gracias al cielo, por un momento pensé que Sosuke quería que Ai...pero bueno el caso es que parece que no. Y aunque hubiese querido impedirlo no hubiese podido ya que estoy atado de pies y manos.

Los dedos de Nitori comenzaron a moverse alrededor, con la intención de que el lubricante se extendiese. Pero se notaba que no lo hacía solo con ese propósito, alguien que no tuviese más intención que la de extender ya hubiese parado. Pero Ai no paraba, se había vuelto a embelesar. Mientras tanto yo intentaba aguantar como fuese la voz. Si me dejaba llevar ahora había perdido. Cada vez que tenía sexo con Sosuke se tornaba una competición de resistencia para ver cuál de los dos se dejaba llevar antes, no era por simple diversión, resultaba algo excitante.

-Nitori, te toca a ti, bájate los pantalones.-Al principio parecía algo reacio a seguir sus indicaciones, pero poco a poco fue cediendo y comenzó a bajar estos hasta que ya no molestasen.

-¿Dónde me tengo que poner?-Parecía que se tapaba para que nadie viese nada, aunque no teníamos nada que ocultar entre nosotros.

-Ponte con la cara mirando a Rin encima de él y con las caderas hacia arriba.

Así lo hizo, con su cara roja como un tomate justo enfrente de la mía propia. Cada vez que Sosuke movía un poco los dedos, Ai, gemía. No se había acostumbrado, lo que también era normal. Después de un rato teniendo que soportar el roce de su cuerpo encima del mío, Sosuke, paró soltando a la vez un "Ya está listo." Noté como estaba quitando los pantalones que no me dejaban mover los pies para luego pasar a la camiseta que tenía atada a las muñecas.

-Ahora solo queda que Nitori se coloqué debajo de Rin y yo encima.

-¡Podrías manejarnos al menos sin tener esa sonrisa de tirano en la cara!

-¿Has dicho algo Rin? Creía que me ibas a compensar.

-¡Aaaah está bien! Haz lo que quieras…-Solo me dejaré manejar por un momento, luego ya todo acabará, solo un poco más.

Nos colocamos como dijo Sosuke, tanto Ai como yo sabíamos lo que quería hacer, estaba claro, así que no necesitábamos que dijese nada más. Esperamos a que él se colocase y empezase. Sosuke tampoco es que dudase a la hora de empezar, y sin más aviso embistió contra mí, haciendo que a la vez yo embistiese a Ai. Con las manos atadas en esta posición no tenía más apoyo que mis rodillas, pero con el pecho vencido hacia delante tuve que apoyarme en la espalda de Ai para no perder el equilibrio. Sosuke seguía embistiendo rítmicamente, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido. Debido la fuerza yo también embestía a Ai de la misma manera. Ai gemía, yo gemía, hasta Sosuke gemía. Los escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo con cada roce. Mucho más que estando solo con uno de los dos. Mi mente y todos mis pensamientos se teñían de blanco, sentía como si no pudiese pensar nada coherente en ese momento, lo único que sentía era todo el placer que recorría mi cuerpo, cada vez de manera más intensa, tanto que parecía que me tomaría por completo. Creo que en ese momento llegué al climax, y digo creo ya que en ese momento perdí toda la capacidad de sentir lo que había y pasaba a mi alrededor. Juraría que me desmayé, también es lo que dijeron Sosuke y Ai tras despertarme.

Estaba tumbado en la cama, con marcas por todo el cuerpo y dolor de caderas. Los dos estaban disculpándose por si habían sido demasiado duros conmigo antes. Les dije que no se preocupasen demasiado, había estado bien, de todas formas lo había disfrutado bastante.

El tiempo pasó, el torneo terminó, todos los problemas relacionados con Haru y los demás se solucionaron. Todos estábamos muy felices por como habían concluido las cosas. Ya era el final de nuestra vida en Samezuka, Sosuke y yo teníamos que irnos y decirle adiós a todo el club, a nuestros amigos, a los profesores…

Ya había decidido que iría a Australia a mejorar como nadador, para que algún día pudiese estar de pie al borde de la piscina olímpica, listo para zambullirme en el agua y nadar con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar al oro. Por eso hoy estábamos en el aeropuerto, con un billete de ida hacia mi futuro. Sosuke, Ai y Momo habían venido conmigo para poder despedirse. No nos veríamos por mucho tiempo, pero el menos podríamos comunicarnos por correo o por el teléfono, no creo que nos echásemos mucho de menos, probablemente hablaríamos todos los días.

Ya compartido con ellos todo lo que necesitaba decirles antes de partir, bueno, mejor dicho casi todas las cosas que necesitaba decirles antes de partir. Empecé a caminar para poder subir al avión, pero antes, justo antes de llegar a la puerta de embarque, di una vuelta. Antes de partir debería decirles sobre mi decisión. Cogí aire y alcé la voz:

-¡Ai, Sosuke! ¡No he olvidado nada de esto, sé que tengo una respuesta pendiente para vosotros, pero no puedo responderos ahora mismo!-Bajé la cabeza y tomé aire otra vez.-¡Solo tengo que deciros que cuando vuelva de Australia…Cuando esté más cerca de mi sueño y regrese, os daré una respuesta apropiada, solo os pido que podáis esperar un poco más! ¡Pero por favor, el tiempo que yo este fuera seguid vuestras vidas normales, no me gustaría que lo pasaseis mal por mí!

Ya había conseguido reunir el valor para poderles decir eso, solo quedaba esperar una respuesta por su parte. Los dos se miraron a los ojos algo confusos al principio, pero al cabo de unos segundos comenzaron a sonreír. Miraron en mi dirección con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros e hicieron una señal de afirmación con la cabeza. Si estaban conformes ya había hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de partir. Estaba feliz conmigo mismo, me iba a Australia sin ningún peso en el corazón. Di otra vez la vuelta para dirigirme a la puerta de embarque y entonces alcé la mano en un gesto de despedida.

-Yamazaki-senpai, ¿qué harás ahora que te has graduado?

-Um quizás vaya con mis padres a ayudarles con su tienda o algo así. Tu espero que te esfuerces mucho como el nuevo capitán del club de natación, Nitori.

-¡Cla-claro que me esforzaré! Lo haré lo mejor posible para que este año lleguemos a los nacionales.

-Nitori-senpai, ¿qué era eso que Rin-senpai ha dicho antes de irse? Parecía algo importante.

-No era algo por lo que te debas preocupar Momo….

-Vamos Nitori no te pongas rojo

-¡No estoy rojo! Y Momo tu debes concentrarte en entrenar para sacar los mejores resultados este año, así que nada de meterse en asuntos de otras personas.

-Pero si no he hecho nada…

-Parece que todo seguirá tan animado como siempre.

Ese día, todos empezarían sus nuevas vidas, pero al mismo tiempo ninguno sentiría que está alejado de los demás.

* * *

_Bueno, después de meses sin subir continuaciones ni nada en especial por fin he encontrado tiempo para acabar el capítulo, corregirlo y subirlo. Espero que os haya gustado la historia y lo demás. La verdad es que me ha costado bastante escribir este fanfic ya que a penas tengo experiencia con el contenido M, así que me conformo con que os guste aunque sea un poco ^^U Muchas gracias por haber seguido el fic y muchas gracias por las reviews y favs *w*/_


End file.
